


love?

by InvisibleAndMagical



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M, What am I doing, bored 2 am, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAndMagical/pseuds/InvisibleAndMagical
Summary: Florence and Isabella are in love with each other, they just didn't know it was reciprocal...





	love?

**Author's Note:**

> I moved to a country where they don't speak English so it's been a while since I don't write anything, also, it isn't my first language. I apologize in advance for my mistakes, enjoy the story.

I feel old when I think it all began when we were still in high school. I was never the pretty friend, neither was her. She had her grace but she was never attractive enough, never pretty enough, never thin enough, never ‘any-of-the-things-people-say-you-should-be-so-somebody-can-love-you’ enough. Well, for me she was. She was the most beautiful human being on earth. I’ve always felt something for her, but she was my best friend and I used to think it would ruin everything. Anything was better than losing her.  
The red-haired-girl was always dating someone. It always made me jealous; she gave herself to them whenever she was going out with them. It was never someone who deserved her love. They were all immature, but she never listened to what I had to say. She was never sad when broke up with them, anyways. I think she knew it was coming. She knew more than I could ever tell. It seems like she did this in order to get distracted from something, to get away.  
Sometimes I try to make me believe I didn’t like her that way anymore, but seeing her green eyes, pale skin and bright red hair, sharp cheekbones and tall figure, was enough to convince myself I would always feel that way. What a girl. It felt like heaven whenever she was close to me, but I was terrified of it, as anyone is terrified of death. I was afraid of what I felt; I was afraid of love. All my life I’ve tried to love, but I never did it right. I dated many people as well, but no one felt like home. Florence was home.  
We’ve spent years apart, both of us wanted distance. We needed it. That was never said with words, but the energy that ran from a body to another whenever we met made it way too clear, we couldn’t bare closure. I lived in L.A. for years trying to find myself, but when you’re lost, you won’t just find yourself on a place, you have to dig in your soul until you find whatever it is that you can’t find; deep inside you always know it. And I was missing someone. I was missing her.  
After four years I decided to move back to London, I usually went out with Florence and had “girls’ night out” whenever I went there. We usually drank until we couldn’t even speak anymore, but it was never as fun as it was before I moved to L.A. One night she called me, crying, telling me another guy had broken up with her. She was always dating some guy she didn’t know much about. It was another cold night; it wasn’t completely dark when I knocked on the wooden door that led to the inside of her house.  
“Isa, I’m glad you’re here” She was crying. She was probably reading all the text messages she got from her ex-boyfriend over and over again. I barely knew I was far from right. She came towards me and gave me a warm long hug. We went inside the big house, then in her room. It was messier than ever before.  
“What happened, Flo? You don’t usually get this way when you break up with these guys. You know they aren’t worth a cent, right?”  
“I know, Iz. But that’s not it. You get how frustrating it is to break up via text messages? Like, it’s very frustrating! Do you know what is even worse? He was dating someone else while dating me…”  
“It’s not the first time a guy dates two girls at the same time, and that had happened to you before… Who is this guy?”  
“I think his name is Jake… No wait, it’s Luke… Oh I’m not sure!”  
“Come on, you don’t even know his name!”  
“Whatever. He meant a lot to me.”  
“It’s not the guy who’s making you feel this way, don’t lie to me Florence! I want to help you…”  
“Ok! The thing is… I…”  
“Spill it out”  
“I love someone but this person doesn’t love me. Like, they don’t know I love them but I’m sure they don’t like me the way I like them.”  
“How can you be so sure? They don’t even know you love them!”  
“It’s kind of obvious, Iz…”  
“Who is this person? Come on, I know everyone’s secrets, maybe I know if this person likes you or not.”  
“I can’t tell you.”  
“Jeez, I’m your best friend, you can tell me anything.”  
“maybe not this. You wouldn’t understand.”  
“I have a PHD on understanding, you better tell me, girl.”  
“DON’T YOU SEE IT? It’s you I love! I’m always going out with these guys trying to forget you but it just won’t do. I love you.” She buried her head on her pillow, then looked at me, crying still. My hand was carefully caressing her back. “Oh god, what did I just say? I’m sorry”  
“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t have a choice. You can’t choose who you love. Don’t apologize for feeling, Flo. It’s not like I’m mad at you or anything like that.”  
“But you don’t love me…”  
“I've never said that.”

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES  
> I LOVE YOU ALL  
> IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW  
> THANKYOU  
> XO


End file.
